


Erased

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Серия зарисовок о Реване во время действия игры Knights of the Old Republic





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл захватывает только таймлайн игры и немного — Мандалорианских войн, книга Карпишина «Реван» (РВ) и SWTOR (ЗВ) не в кадре. Написано в ответ на заявку с Инсайда: Додайте Ревана! В мужском варианте. Желательно таймлайна его амнезии или до нее: юнлингство, падаванство, мандалорские войны.  
> ~  
> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

_Erased, I missed till the break of day  
And I need that fire just to know that I'm awake (с)  
_

**  
**  
_peace is a lie, there is only passion_  


 

— На лету схватываешь, — говорит мастер Токар, и он точно вдруг знает, что слышал эти слова много раз. 

Когда он начинает злиться, что не может вспомнить практически ничего о том, что делал раньше, на службе, упражнения даются еще легче. 

Занятно, думает он; занятно и совсем не похоже на советы Вара. Впрочем, и медитации выходят плодотворными: в анклаве легко сконцентрироваться, в тишине тренировочного двора все кажется простым, ясным, знакомым до камешка.

Сам же Дантуин за пределами анклава кажется тихим только на поверхности. Поскреби немного — и вот тебе склоки фермеров, мандалорианцы-наемники, стаи озверевших кат-гончих. Обезумевшие джедаи.

— Джухани, — говорит он, — пойдем.

— Они никогда не примут меня, джедай. Я пала на Темную сторону. В своем гневе я убила мастера! 

Он пожимает плечами:

— Меня отправили за тобой, Джухани. И от гнева можно отказаться.

А еще Темная сторона — это не только и не столько слепой гнев, думает он. 

Не то чтобы он так хорошо в этом разбирался, конечно.

 

**_through passion, I gain strength_ **

 

— От тебя ничего не осталось, верно, Реван? Пустая оболочка. 

Вокодеры плохо передают интонации, Малак говорит ровно и гулко, но в Силе эмоции считать несложно: воздух буквально гудит от торжества и — немного — разочарования. Их шаги гулко разносятся в пустых коридорах нижней палубы Левиафана. У нового Повелителя Ситхов нет грации, но он компенсирует ее отсутствие грубой силой, и ставить блоки трудно, Реван — точно, Реван, как можно было забыть, — отступает, уйдя в глухую защиту.

Малак оттесняет его назад, к замершим в стазисе Карту и Бастиле.

— Ну и кем тебя сделали джедаи? Снова отправили в падаваны? Девка тебя еще и учит?

Голова гудит от тысяч картин, за которые не ухватиться, каши из имен, лиц. Он отлетает к стене, пропустив банальный удар Силой, ребра трещат, одно, кажется, сломано...

Хватит. 

Как будто он так Малака не сможет убить, без ценных знаний о детской дружбе.

— Это даже не интересно, — раздраженно сообщает Малак, подходя ближе.

Как и тысячи забытых раз до этого, в ответ Реван поднимается и снова включает меч.

 

**_through strength, I gain power_ **

 

В каюте воцаряется неловкое молчание. 

У Миссии глаза на мокром месте; кодекс Заалбара, к счастью, не отягощен тонкостями; Карт — ну, Карт; Кандерус, кажется, только рад познакомиться лично с таким «выдающимся» врагом. Джедаи... 

— Они все знали, кто я, — ровно говорит Реван. — И промолчали. Все. Включая Бастилу. А теперь...

Реван умолкает, застыв около голографического стола. Злость стекает с него волнами, окутывает его коконом в Силе. 

— Мне так жаль, — наконец-то решается нарушить тишину Джухани.

— Мне тоже, — невесело хмыкает он, потом задумчиво смотрит на тыльную сторону ладони, гладит пальцем старый тонкий шрам. — Ну, теперь хотя бы ясно, откуда добрая половина моих шрамов. А то к ним создать воспоминания не позаботились.

— Ты вспомнил что-то? — тут же спрашивает Джоли, и Реван сдает назад. Еще не время.

— Очень мало, — говорит он, — потому и злюсь. 

Звучит неверно, поэтому он добавляет:

— Злюсь, что не могу вспомнить ничего важного. Что не могу ничего исправить.

Ответ, кажется, удовлетворяет всех. Реван надеется, что ему хватит времени разобраться хотя бы в части того, что поднимается валом, стоит лишь закрыть глаза. 

Разобраться — и найти что-то полезное. А сентиментальную часть можно оставить на потом. 

 

**_through power, I gain victory_ **

 

Голова раскалывается. 

_— Да это самоубийство, — бормочет Алек восхищенно._

_— Смерти нет, есть Сила, — весело откликается Реван, оборачивается к застывшим в напряженном ожидании связистам. — Гиперпрыжок всему флоту по моей команде._

Не то.

_Реван небрежно барабанит пальцами по консоли:_

_— Даже не знаю. Можно ли это назвать бунтом, если главнокомандующим предлагают сделать тебя самого?_

_— Называйте как угодно, генерал, — не меняется в лице Карат._

_— Ладно, — кивает Реван, — предлагаю разобраться с этим вопросом немного позже._

Не то!

Пустота в памяти не желает сдаваться, вышвыривает в воспоминания об ученике, о флоте, о чем угодно, кроме того, что он ищет.

А еще — как оказалось, это больно: вспоминать настолько хорошо забытое. 

Почти проживать заново.

_Вот он снова стоит на мостике Левиафана, следя в Силе за боем над Ондероном, вот — снова наклоняется, чтобы снять с мертвого Мандалора маску, капает на нее своей кровью, вот — касается запечатанной тысячелетия назад двери, вот — они снова в джунглях, по колено в грязи, вот — над водой поднимается вал видений..._

Стоп.

Дверь. Двери. К чему его привели Карты?

Что-то ускользает сквозь пальцы, что-то нужное — что-то после Малакора и перед Коррибаном. 

Лететь вслепую по фрагментам координат, мозаике, собранной из неизвестно как выживших древних механизмов, не хочется. А если он так ничего и не вспомнит — придется.

Реван снова закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается.

 

**_through victory, my chains are broken_ **

 

— Ну как, понравилось быть повелителем ситхов? — спрашивает Реван почти без издевки.

Малак с трудом приподнимается, зажимая бок; в маске что-то шипит и щелкает, когда он сипит (внятно — спасибо вокодеру):

— Я... Ошибся... Я... Не владыка, никогда не был...

— Да, — кивает Реван медленно, — да, ты ошибся, Малак. Я, впрочем, тоже.

За транспарилом панорамного окна мерцает тысячей вспышек бой — и в космосе, и в Силе. Республика, кажется, притащила в систему весь флот, который был в наличии. Реван привычно ищет взглядом Левиафан, пока не осекается на воспоминании о Сауле.

— Убей, — говорит Малак. 

Это совсем не сладкая победа. Но, выключая меч, он вдруг делается спокоен так, как не был уже очень давно.

_Реван устало улыбается под маской, выключая голопроектор:_

_— Ну вот теперь можно и повоевать._

_— Посмотрим, каково Мандалору придется теперь, когда у нас есть армия! — смеется Малак, хлопая по консоли._

_Потом поворачивается к Ревану и прищуривается:_

_— И к более важным вопросам. Ты серьезно не собираешься ее снимать?.._

Все старые дела завершены, все точки поставлены. Он шагает за спину Бастиле, застывшей на коленях в глубоком трансе, и терпеливо ждет начала следующего акта.

 

**_the Force shall free me._ **


End file.
